UNITED WE STAND
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: This is a sequel to YOU'RE OUT SISTER, NO MATTER WHAT. Aurora is thrilled to know she has two older brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. The brothers begin to build a relationship with their little sister and try to help as her abilities began to grow. Mild language so I'm going with a T rating to be on the safe side , but more family centered. OC characters appear throughout story.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: This is a sequel to YOU'RE MY SISTER, NO MATTER WHAT. I wanted to explore Aurora and her relationship with the guys. I hope you take this journey with me and enjoy.****

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Two months had passed since Aurora had found out she had two half-brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. Nearly nineteen years ago, their father, John Winchester, had showed up on her mother's doorstep, hurt and bleeding. She patched him up and John had spent time with her mother, Selene, and the product of that union was Aurora.

She had spent the first ten years of her life with her mother and learned from her the skills and knowledge of a white witch. Her mother passed her knowledge to her daughter, like her mother before her and her mother's mother before that, going back generations. Aurora came from a long line of white witches who kept a low profile and helped those they could.

When Aurora was ten, her mother died and her aunt, Asteria, took over her care and training. She knew she was different, but just didn't know how much. Aurora found her mother's private journal and learned who her father was and about her brothers.

She contacted a mutual friend of her mother's, Bobby Singer, trying to get in touch with the Winchester brothers. Aurora had had these dreams, visions, whatever you wanted to label them, about Sam, the youngest brother. Aurora knew she could help him. But the biggest thing, she wanted to meet her half-brothers and hopefully get to know them. Family meant everything to her; she didn't want to waste anymore time, she wanted to meet them.

Their first meeting went as well as could be expected. There were doubts and distrust at first, but that changed quickly. Asteria confirmed what her mother's journal and the pictures showed. They were family and family came first.

Things really got complicated when Aurora was kidnapped by a demon and the brothers went to her rescue. She found out so much more about herself that day, she was part demon and had been given grace from an angel, not just any angel but a supreme, 7th Dimension angel, a seraphim. He was very powerful and didn't take kindly to anyone who harmed those under his protection. He came to her that day, saved her and placed his mark on her, showing all he was her guardian.

Knowing that she couldn't keep the knowledge from Aurora any longer, Asteria, told her about her mother, the demons and what they did to protect and save her. Now, Aurora knew the truth about herself and that she had special abilities that would get stronger as she got older. Aurora was wise beyond her years and took all this new knowledge calmly and in stride.

The brothers kept in touch with her and would visit for a few days, if they were in the area. She talked to Sam two or three times a week and with Dean at least once a week. She thought they kind of liked having a little sister added to their family. She knew if she ever needed them, they would not hesitate to be there for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Electra bounced around at the back door, waiting for Aurora to open it.

"I'm coming, don't be so impatient." she laughed at the hybrid wolf. "Don't you go getting all muddy either, I just cleaned the floors."

Electra growled deep in her chest and licked Aurora's hand before running off toward the woods. She could hear the distant howl and smiled to herself. She was pretty sure Ellie had her a fellow out there.

Her cell began to ring The Eagles, _Witchie Woman _from the living room. Aurora hurried to her desk and pressed answered.

"Hey Sis." Sam said.

"Sammy! So where are you? How long before you get here? Hope you're hungry, I've been cooking for two days." Aurora rambled on so excited they were coming to visit.

"Whoa, slow down." he laughed. "We should be there in probably three hours or so, depends on Dean's driving. You didn't go to too much trouble did you?"

"Hey, I can spoil my big brothers with home cooking if I want. You know I love to cook and tell Dean I made his favorite pies."

"Did you say pies?"

"Yes."

"Dean says we'll be there in two hours, don't worry I'll keep him under control." Sam laughs as Dean could be heard in the background asking about the pies.

"Just be careful, ok. I want you here in one piece. Love you guys."

"We will and we love you too Little Sis." he said softly.

Aurora sighed as she hung up. Sam was hiding something, but she couldn't tell what. He was shielding himself from her and that only meant memories must be bleeding thru again. She went to check their rooms one last time to be sure everything was ready. She opened the windows to let in fresh air.

Mouth watering aromas wafted from the kitchen as Aurora checked the roast she had cooking in the oven. Looking at the clock one more time, she washed her hands and went to stand on the front porch to listen for the familiar rumble of the Impala's engine, letting her know her brothers were coming.

She was sipping a glass of fresh lemon aide, when that unmistakable roar could be heard echoing down her drive. Aurora jumped to her feet and went to stand at the top of the steps. The sun's rays bounced off the shiny, black Impala as Dean turned the last curve and headed up the driveway to stop in front of her house.

Dean cut the engine and was climbing out of the car when she tackled him. He stumbled back trying to gain his balance and not drop his baby sister.

"Oree, man, let me get out of the car." he teased holding them up as she squeezed him tightly.

"Dee! You're here!" she cried happily. She gave him one more quickly squeeze and released him when Sam came around the car into view.

"Sammy!" she exclaimed jumping up to reach his neck to hug him.

"Oree, it's good to see you too." he grunted catching her and stumbling slightly. She pulled back and looked him steadily in the eyes. She frowned at him, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, I've got fresh lemon aide waiting." she said sliding down Sam's body.

Ellie came bounding out of the woods and attacked Sam, pushing him to the ground to lick him and love him.

Aurora punched Dean in the arm and hissed. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Ow-w, what do ya mean?" Dean complained rubbing his arm. She could pack a punch for a little thing.

"About Sam, he's worse." she said quietly to him. "Ellie, let Sam up, he's glad to see you too."

"He wouldn't let me." he whispered back. "No Ellie, I don't want kisses." Dean stressed as he backed up holding up his hands. Ellie advanced toward him and finally relented to letting him just scratch her ears.

"Come on big brother, let's go sit on the porch." she giggled at Sam helping him off the ground.

"Just 'cause she slept with me that one time, does she think I'm her pup or something?" Sam mused brushing off his jeans and wiping the wolf slobber off his face.

"She likes you, you're the only one she does that with."

"Lucky me." he complained rolling his eyes.

"Aw, you know you like it." she teased him pouring the lemon aide and handing out the glasses.

Sam muttered under his breath about an overgrown lap dog as he sat down and accepted the glass. Dean threw himself into another chair and just relaxed sipping the cold, sour/sweet drink. He enjoy their time with Aurora and it felt good to be able to just let go of everything for a while. She seemed to bring out the best in both of the brothers when they were around her.

"So the big day's tomorrow?" Dean asked arching one eye brow.

"Yes, Auntie's planned a small thing at her house, of course you both were invited. And you can't weasel out of it either. You're driving." she said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Dean smirked. He loved it when she thought she was in control, and really wasn't. She could be bossy when she wanted to be, but Dean took it all in stride. She was his baby sister after all.

The three Winchesters lounged on the porch finishing their lemon aide as the sun sunk lower in the sky. Aurora went inside to check dinner leaving the brothers on the porch.

"Sammy, how ya feelin'?" Dean asked him eyeing him waiting for his response.

"I'm fine." Sam grunted irritably not looking directly at Dean. Dean knew the Winchester meaning of

_I'm fine, _and didn't let him get away with it.

"Yeah and I'm Miss America, wantta try that again?" Dean huffed giving his best big brother stare.

"I'm dealing with it, ok." Sam miffed moving to stand at the end of the porch and gaze out into the woods. Ellie moved to stand by him and scan the woods too, looking for any danger. "It's ok." he said more to himself than the wolf and patted her head.

Dean frowned as he watched his baby brother shut him out again. He wanted to help, but it seemed Sam was determined to keep him at bay. This frustrated him to no end, he was the big brother, he was supposed to protect Sammy.

It didn't get by Aurora the tension between the brothers as she slipped back outside. She looked from one to the other before speaking.

"Go wash up, dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Great, I'm starved." Dean said rubbing his hands together. He looked over at his brother who hadn't moved from his stance at the end of the porch. He started to say something, but Aurora hushed him and pushed him toward the door.

She walked over to Sam and stood beside him before speaking, "Sammy, you don't have to pretend with me. It's getting worse again isn't it?" she said softly.

Sam seemed to shrink in on himself as his body seemed to deflate. He didn't say anything as she laid a warm hand on his cool one. Just her touch seemed to break the barrier between them. He knew he couldn't hide it from her. She had that effect on him, the bond they had, it seemed to grow stronger the more they were together.

"You should have called me and quit trying to shield me from knowing. I would have been there as soon as I could." Ellie wolfed motherly and pushed at Sam's other hand, being rewarded with a scratch behind the ears.

"I-I thought I could handle it." he barely whispered as his body trembled slightly.

"How did you keep it from our nosey brother this long?"

"You know, I got good at pretending, I'd put on my _I'm fine _face. I think he might have suspected, but I've gotten pretty good at keeping it pushed back when I'm around him."

"Come on, you need to try to eat something and then you're going to let me help you." she said firmly. "Now go wash up." She pushed him toward the door and he reluctantly allowed her to boss him like a child. He couldn't get anything by her, she could read him, even better than Dean, at times.

Even though the brothers had only known their baby sister only a few months, she was an important part of their lives now. She was as much a Winchester as they were, she was John Winchester's legacy, just as they were.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me a review, let m know what you think, I appreciate your comments, suggestions and ways to improve. NC<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Happy 4th of July to everyone. So here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy and thanks to all who are following, have favored and who have reviewed. **

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Dean watched his baby brother make his way down the hall toward the bathroom and turned to follow Aurora to the kitchen where she began to place food on the set table.

"Ok spill it Sis, how bad?" he confronted her. "I know he's trying to hide it from me, but I'm not stupid, I knew it was worse than he said."

"I figured you knew. It's worse than I thought at first. The bleeding through is overloading his mind. I'm surprised he's doing as good as he is. You need to not push him. He feels bad enough that he's lying to you."

"Can you…" he started, but stopped when Sam joined them at the table. Dean noticed the damp hair around his face and knew he had splashed cold water on his face to try to keep it together. He didn't comment on it, not wanting to get Sam's anxiety level higher.

"Well, guys, I wasn't sure what to fix, so I made a roast with vegetables, salad, fresh fruit, rolls and you have a choice of two pies, apple or cherry." Aurora smiled as Dean's eyes lit up at the mention of pie.

"Wow, you didn't need to go to all the trouble for us." Sam commented letting his mouth turn up in a semblance of a smile, though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you kidding! I don't get to cook like this when it's only me. You know I love to cook, beside you guys need a good meal with all the greasy, fast food, and take out you eat."

"You got us there. I have to say, ya know your way 'round the kitchen." Dean complemented her.

"Thanks big brother, for that you get an extra big slice of pie."

"Music to my ears." he purred cutting another piece of meat and popping it in his mouth. He glanced at his brother noticing he was picking at some salad on his plate. He forked a piece and put it in his mouth, trying to hide the slight tremor in his hand.

Aurora gave a slight shake of her head to Dean to not react to it. He looked down at his food and pinched his lips together in a firm line. This was killing him, more than he let on. He was supposed to protect his brother and he felt useless. What was happening to his brother was something he couldn't physically fight, the enemy here was inside his brother's head. He bit back any reply and continued to eat, even thought his appetite had dwindled.

Aurora slipped out of her chair and went to stand by Sam. She leaned down and spoke softly in his ear and waited for his response. He nodded briefly before slipping out of his seat and heading for his bedroom. Dean watched for a moment before returning his eyes to his half eaten plate.

"I can always save it for later, don't force it." she told Dean. He smiled at her understanding and let her take the plate. He helped her clear the table and put away the leftover food.

"I know you want to try some pie, so which one?" she teased setting out dessert plates.

"How 'bout a small slice of both?"

"I can do that, coffee?"

"Of course."

"Go on, sit down and I'll get if for you." Dean sat back down and watched her slice the pies. She cut herself a small slice of apple, bringing both plates to the table. She poured him coffee and refreshed her tea. They ate in silence, both pondering on their brother.

"Sis, you out did yourself." Dean moaned. "This pie's awesome."

"Why thank you kind sir." she bowed slightly forking the last bit of her pie in her mouth. She took her plate to the sink and rinsed it before slipping it in to the dishwasher. Ellie growled at her and she opened the door for her to go out and make her rounds.

"Would you like to watch some television or a movie?" she asked taking his plate and cup. She put them in the dish washer and set the timer for it to come on later.

* * *

><p>"Sure, what ya got?"<p>

"Well, lets see, I have Reds 2, Mama, Pacific Rim, 3 Days to Kill, Non-Stop and The Conjuring." she read the titles of a stack of movies beside the television.

"Do I note a trend here?"

"What, I like action."

"And.." he coached wanting her to continue.

"Yeah, yeah, and horror." she finally admitted shyly.

"So what're we watchin'?" he asked settling on the couch.

"Mama." she said cautiously.

"Go for it." he chuckled as she popped the dvd in the player. Aurora climbed over him and settled down beside him as she clicked the movie to start.

Dean bit his lip to keep from laughing as Aurora grabbed his arm as the tension grew in the movie. He even jumped when the girl, Lilly, jumped from the kitchen counter, making Aurora giggle at him only to receive a cuff on the back of the head. She elbowed him in the side and snuggled back against him.

* * *

><p>Sam hadn't argued with Aurora when she told him to go to bed. He headed for the bathroom first and found new toothbrushes and paste on the counter. He smiled thinking she treated them more like her kids, than big brothers. She was always trying to take care of them. He finished up in the bathroom and made it to the bedroom before a piercing pain shot thru his head.<p>

The intensity lasted for thirty seconds before letting up enough for him to fall on the bed. He drew in a shaky breath, letting his oxygen starved lungs fill with air. Tears wet his lashes as he pressed his head into his hands trying to stave off the nausea. After a few minutes, he striped to briefs and tee before crawling between the sheets hoping sleep will come quickly.

* * *

><p>Aurora got up to let Ellie in just before the movies ended. Dean has dosed off midway, and was snoring softly.<p>

"Hey, go to bed." she told him shaking his shoulder only to have him pin her to the couch in a defensive gesture until he realized who she was.

"A little warning next time." she chastised, pulling herself from under his arm.

"Sorry, guess I should have warned ya 'bout waking me up." he said rubbing a hand down his face. "Sammy got a fist in the face a couple of times before he learned."

"Go to bed, you're exhausted."

"Right, let me check on Sammy."

"Let me, he may need my help." she said giving him a peck on the cheek. "'Nite."

The room was bathed in shadows as Aurora made her way to the side of Sam's bed. She saw the pinched expression he wore and could feel the tension leaking off him.

"Sam, let me in." she told him crawling up on the bed beside him. He moaned and tried to pull away from her. She clasped his head in her small hands and wouldn't let him turn away. "Please."

Her words seemed to penetrate his thoughts because he quieted down and slowly his shields began to drop.

Aurora drew on her powers as she linked with Sam and began to pull the images from his mind, the pain, the torture, the hopelessness he felt. She balled them up and pushed them out and away from Sam's mind. She let her essence bath Sam with peace and warmth before pulling out.

Sam began to relax under her touch as his mind finally had the much-needed calm and peace to allow for real sleep. He let sleep drag him down, giving his body the much-needed rest it needed. Aurora continued to comfort him until he was deep in sleep. She laid down beside him being sure to keep a hand on his upper arm to monitor him. Ellie crept up on the bed and rested her head on Sam's leg for added support.

* * *

><p>The next day dawned sunny and bright as Dean woke to rays of sunlight sneaking thru the crack in the curtains. He drug himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After finishing in there, he listened carefully for any sounds of anyone else being up.<p>

Not hearing anyone, Dean wandered to Sam's bedroom and peeked in to find all three still asleep. He walked over to the bed and saw Aurora curled up on top of the covers beside Sammy, with her hand still clutching his arm. Sam actually looked peaceful, the lines and drawn expression was no longer etched on his face.

Ellie growled and raised her head off Sam's leg to look at him.

"Cool it, mama, just checkin' on the kids." Dean whispered to her so not to wake the two sleeping forms.

* * *

><p>Deciding coffee sounded good, Dean made his way to the kitchen and turned the coffee pot on. He thought he would surprise Aurora with a birthday breakfast and began to pull food out of the fridge. It wasn't long before he had bacon frying and eggs ready to cook. He set out fruit from the night before and was buttering bread for toast when Aurora made her way into the kitchen.<p>

"What ya doing?" she yawned as Dean started the toast.

"Making you a birthday breakfast." he said proudly pulling out a chair for her to sit in. "Sit, what do you want to drink?"

"Juice is fine, but I can get…"

"No, no it's your turn to be waited on today. Is Sammy up?"

"I left him with Ellie still asleep. I don't think he's had that much lately."

"He tried faking it, but I knew he wasn't sleeping that much. I would catch him up at two in the mornin' doing research or just sittin' doing nothin'."

"I hope you plan on staying a few days, I want to work with him, hopefully give him some relief. He can't go on like this."

"Wish he would just talk to me." Dean sighed taking up the last of the bacon. He stirred the eggs before adding them to the pan to cook when Sam walked in rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Look who's up." Dean frowned when he saw the bed hair Sam was sporting. "Dude, the hair, I mean, give me five minutes alone with it and some clippers."

"It's fine." he mused trying to gain some semblance of control over his hair.

"Sit down, breakfast is almost ready." he told him stirring the eggs and watching the toast.

Sam grabbed a cup and poured coffee and added some milk before joining Aurora at the table.

"Happy birthday Little Sis." he smiled. "Thanks for last night."

"Thank you and it was the least I could do for my big brother."

"Where's your furry bed mate?"

"I let her out." Sam yawned again.

"I think ya need to have some breakfast and go back to bed for a few more hours." Dean surmised as he set the food on the table.

"That would be a good idea, Sammy, we don't have to be at Auntie's until four this afternoon."

"Maybe, I'll see how I am after eating." he said taking the plate with eggs and forking a little on his plate.

He picked up a piece of toast and began to eat.

Dean watched him out of the corner of his eyes as he slowly took a bite of toast and chewed for five minutes on it before finally swallowing. It was like he was running in slow motion as he fought to stay awake.

"So do ya feel any older?" Dean asked Aurora.

"No, don't think so."

"Give it a few years, it'll hit ya."

"Sammy?" Dean questioned as Sam nodded off at the table. "That's it, come on Little Brother, you're going back to bed." Dean got up and pulled his brother up and steered him back to his bedroom. He got his jeans back off and tucked him under the covers. "Sleep tight." he said brushing the hair out of his face. Sam rolled over and hugged the pillow, dropping back to sleep.

"Did he go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, didn't even fuss, that in itself tells me he's out of it." Dean said sitting back down to finish his breakfast. "So what happened on the movie last night?"

"The little girl was taken by the spirit, Mama."

"The one that followed them from the woods?"

"Yes, sad in a way."

"You and your movies."

"So what are we doing today?"

"Hey it's your day, so what do ya want to do?"

"I'd love to go fishing. There's a nice lake not too far from here. I don't keep them, but I do like to catch them."

"Ok, then fishing it is." Dean said clearing the table and putting some back for Sam. "You go get ready, I'll leave Sam a note if he wakes up and we'll go."

"Great! I'll get the poles and some bait." she replied heading for her room to change. "You don't think he'll be mad we didn't include him will he?"

"Naw, he was never one for fishing. You two can hang out later, besides, he may sleep through it."

Dean found a note pad and quickly wrote out a note. He took it to Sam's room and stood it up on the nightstand where it could be seen. Satisfied he was sleeping peacefully, he went to his room for his boots and keys.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, like to hear from you.<strong>

**NC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean watched Oree squeal in delight as she reeled in a fish. He was impressed, it was a nice size bass. He smiled as she tried to catch it to get the hook out and release it. The fish was not cooperating and she was arguing with it to hold still.

"Need some help?"

"No, I got this." she grunted finally catching the fish in her left hand. "Hold still, I'm going to let you go."

"Cute, do ya always talk to your catch?"

"At least I have a catch." she retorted since he hadn't caught anything yet.

"You're just hogging the best places." he shot back at her. "Ya got another thirty minutes and we need to head back to get ready for this party thing."

"Alright." she said baiting her hook and casting it out. Five minutes later she had another fish, a small perch. Dean huffed at her and moved down the bank to try a different spot. She giggled at him and tossed the little fish back.

Just as Dean was getting ready to call it, something took his line and he quickly began to reel it in. Aurora grabbed her phone to get a picture as he fought the fish.

"Careful, don't want to lose it." she cautioned watching him walk closer down the slop to the water's edge. "It gets slick…" she started as his boots slid on the damp grass sending him face first into the murky, slimy, water's end. Aurora cringed as Dean sputtered and said a few choice words while trying to pull himself out of the smelly mud he was almost elbow deep in. Unbeknownst to Dean, Aurora captured it all on her phone.

"I know." he grunted pulling in the fish as he spit out a mouth full of lake water. He slung his arms to throw off as much mud as he could before moving down the bank so he could wash the rest of the mud off. He was soaked from the waist up and Aurora was hanging on the fence laughing so hard she could hardly stand. "Keep that up and you'll be walkin' home." he grunted.

"I tried to tell you." she cried as tears rolled down her cheeks and she tried to breathe. "Need help?"

Dean glared at her, he had hooked a wide mouth bass, a little smaller that Aurora's, but he was happy to have caught something. "Ok kid reel it in, we need to go." he said as he let the bass go.

"Ok." she said packing up her things.

They headed back to the Impala where Dean grabbed a blanket out of the back before putting the rods and tackle box in back. He draped the blanket over his seat before getting in.

"What?" he asked as Aurora eyed him funny. "Don't wanna get my baby dirty."

"Whatever." she said smirking as she turned the radio on and _Everybody Plays the Fool _blared out. She had to bite her lip and look out the window trying not to laugh. She knew better than to say anything if she didn't want sit out on the side of the road and made to walk home.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna get Sammy up and hit the shower." Dean announced as they walked back into the cabin.<p>

"Shower sounds good to me too."

Dean headed for his room to grab some clean clothes and small tote, dropping them in the bathroom. He checked on Sam to see him beginning to stir.

"Hey, 'bout time you surfaced. I was beginnin' to worry." Dean told Sam as he sat on the side of his bed.

"Hey." Sam yawned and sniffed the air around him. He sniffed closer to Dean and wrinkled his nose. "You stink, what have you been doing?"

"Took Oree fishing." he said smelling his shirt and wrinkling his nose, he did stink.

"Why is your shirt wet?" he asked, actually giving him a good once over and noticed the mud in his hair, on his arms, clothes and his face.

"Slipped." he muttered. "I got the shower first."

"I'm not arguing." Sam said trying not to smirk. "Any coffee left?"

"Think so, you'll have to heat it up." he said heading for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled himself out of bed and slipped on a pair of sweats before heading for the kitchen. He heated a cup of coffee and grabbed an apple before stepping out on the porch. There was a refreshing breeze blowing from around the corner as he leaned up against a post and surveyed the surroundings.<p>

"I know you're there." he said loud enough for Aurora to hear.

"Crap, I though I was good." she complained coming to stand beside him.

"So, Dean said you guys went fishing." he continued.

"We did, it was fun." she smiled pulling out her phone. "Check this out." she giggled showing Sam a video of Dean falling in the lake. Sam choked on his coffee as he watched as Dean went face first into the mud and water.

"Does he know you have that?" Sam laughed.

"Are you kidding, I don't have a death wish." she gasped playing it again.

"Be sure to hold on to that, it'll be good blackmail."

"Oh you're evil." she snickered filing the video away. "Want me to fix you some breakfast, you only ate a few bites earlier."

"I ate breakfast?" he frowned.

"Yes, but you were still kind of sleeping and Dean put you back to bed."

"Not remembering that." he shrugged seeing Dean thru the screen door. "Think I'll get my shower now."

"Sammy, how are you feeling? Truth." she asked before he left.

"Not as bad." he admitted pushing himself off the porch railing and heading inside past Dean coughing back a laugh.

"So, how is he?" Dean asked when Sam was out of ear shot.

"A little better, he's dealing." she said.

"That's good, right?" he questioned.

"For now, yes, I think I might be able to help more."

"How?"

"Not sure yet, but I'll figure it out. Want something to drink?"

"Sure, Sammy takes longer than most girls in the shower." he commented pulling her up and heading for the kitchen.

Aurora poured two lemonades, sliding one toward Dean. He sipped it savoring the tartness and sweetness at the same time. He could tell it was homemade and a good recipe too.

* * *

><p>"If Sammy ever gets out of the shower, we want to give ya somethin' for your birthday."<p>

"Really! What?" she asked sitting up straighter. "Tell me."

"Hey slow down there squirt, we have to wait for Sammy."

"Spoil sport." she huffed.

"Well, go hurry him along then."

"Right." she said adamantly as she stalked down the hall.

Dean listened to her knock loudly on the bathroom door calling to her brother. He smirked to himself as he heard his brother yell through the door at their sister.

"Come on Sammy, what's taking so long?" Aurora whined.

"Oree, I'm almost done, give me a couple of minutes."

"Dean was right, you do take an awful long time, what are you doing in there?"

"Bug off! I'll be done when I'm done." he fussed through the door.

"Ok!" she huffed, stalking back to the living room and plopping down on the couch.

"Sammy not cooperating?" Dean asked sitting down beside her.

"He's a pain in the a…" she started.

"Hey, language kid." Dean admonished popping her on the back of the head.

"Ow-w." she pouted looking up as Sam walked in.

"So what's the big hurry? We've got plenty of time before we have to leave."

"Dean said you two have something for me, for my birthday?" she asked slowly raising her eyebrows and giving him her best puppy dog stare.

"So Dean put you up to that?" he frowned giving his brother the b*tch stare. "I do have something for you, I'll be back in a sec."

Sam came back in the room carrying a medium size box wrapped in Happy Birthday paper. He smiled as he handed it to Aurora. "Happy birthday Sis." he said softly sitting back down in the chair.

Aurora accepted the box and held it in her lap. She was overcome with joy, to know that her brothers accepted her and loved her. She accepted the knife Dean handed her and ran it under the tape holding the paper in place. She folded the paper carefully and laid it to the side. Opening the box, she pulled the light purple tissue paper aside to reveal a soft leather-bound journal. On the front imprinted into the cover was a protection sigil and under it a sunrise. She picked it up and opened it to the first page to see her initials imprinted on the inside cover-AGW. The leather was soft and supple under her touch. Inside, in a holder, was a delicate, slim, silver pen.

"I thought you might want to keep a journal, like your mother." Sam said quietly.

"Oh Sammy, it's beautiful." she cried launching herself at Sam and latching onto his neck in a bear hug.

Sam grunted as he caught her small body and returned the hug. Tears stung his eyes as he quickly blinked them away.

"You're welcome." he whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

Aurora untangled herself from Sam's embrace and brushed a tear away. She sat back down on the couch beside Dean who pulled a small box from his coat pocket that was draped over the back of the couch beside him.

"Happy birthday, squirt." he smiled handing the box to her.

She opened the box and pulled another velvet case out. Opening it carefully, she gasp when she saw laying on the black velvet a silver cross with diamond accents down one side hanging on a silver chain. She looked up into Dean's eyes and started to cry.

"It's, it's… Oh Dean I love it. I love both of the gifts so much. This is the best birthday I could have ever wish for." she said taking out the necklace out and putting it around her neck. The small cross sparkled on her chest like it was meant to be hers. "I can't wait to write in my journal tonight." she sniffed holding it tightly to her chest.

"Ok, why don't ya go wash your face, it's about time we got this party over with." Dean remarked as Aurora hugged him quickly and ran to her room.

"Nice, where did you get the necklace?"

"It was Mom's, I didn't think she'd mind me giving it to Aurora. She's family." he said looking down at the coffee table. Dean was not much to talk about their mother.

"Yeah, I think she would have liked that." Sam nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm ready." Aurora announced coming out of her room combing her hair and pulling it up into a pony tail.

"Lead on birthday girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, was so fun to write. Thanks to all who have favored, are following and have reviewed.<strong>

**NC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean followed Aurora's direction and twenty minutes later they were pulling down a long driveway to her aunt's house. Dean saw cars parked in a field off to the left of the house and started to pull in.

"Wait, go on up to the house. Auntie will have a place up front for us." she instructed.

"I thought ya said this was a small party?" Dean questioned when he saw the number of people milling around in the large yard near the house. He parked the Impala behind a SUV.

"It is, this is only a few members of the family." she said getting out and looking around. "Come on lets find Auntie and get this show on the road."

Dean and Sam got out of their car and followed Aurora toward a tent set up for cooking. They saw folding tables and chairs beside the tent and row of tables under the tent that was laden with food of all kinds. The breath caught in Dean's throat when he saw the table of desserts, over half were pies of all kinds.

"I think I've died and gone to Heaven Sammy." Dean grinned. Sam rolled his eyes as he tried to find Aurora in the bustle under the tent.

"Come on, there's Aurora and her aunt." he said pulling Dean away from the dessert table.

"Boys, so good you could come." Asteria greeted each brother with hugs.

"Thanks for the invitation." Sam answered for both of them.

"Now that the birthday girl is here, we'll get things started." she said picking up a bell and ringing it to get everyone's attention. "Hello and welcome, I'm so glad everyone could come out and help me celebrate Aurora's eighteenth birthday. I'm sure most of you don't know the two gentleman to my right, I'd like you to meet Aurora's brothers, Sam and Dean. Please make them welcome and give us five minutes to get everything on the tables, and we will eat. You can make two lines on either side of the tables. Aurora, you and your brothers can start us off."

"No, that's ok…" Dean tried to protest being singled out.

"Suck it up, what Auntie says goes." Aurora whispered to him and pushed him to the head of the table to start the line.

"Shall we give thanks." Asteria called as family members gathered round and bowed their heads. "Thank you Lord for giving us a glorious day to celebrate the birth of my niece and for the family who has joined us to help make this day special. Bless us all and keep us safe. Amen."

"Amen." was echoed through out the crowd.

"Go ahead sweetie, your seat is at the end of the table there where to balloons are."

"Here." Aurora said handing both the brothers plates and silverware. "Don't be bashful, there's plenty." she told them taking a plate and starting down the line. Dean and Sam were amazed at all the food. They had a choice of barbecued chicken, hot dogs, hamburgers, numerous salads, baked beans, corn on the cob, cold slaw, green beans, mac and cheese, fresh fruit bowl, rolls and buns, and every kind of dessert from cakes, cheese cakes, pies to trifles, and there was even home-made ice cream.

Aurora and the boys filled their plates and took a seat at the end of the table. Everyone came by to wish Aurora happy birthday and to welcome the brothers, curious to meet them. Dean and Sam were not used to so much attention and felt slightly uncomfortable.

Aurora sensed their feelings and said. "Hey, they're family, relax and enjoy all this good food." she whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"I can see cooking must run in your family." Dean commented forking more food into his mouth.

"That's for sure, some have won ribbons at the fair for their creations."

"Oh my gosh, this mac and cheese melts in your mouth." Sam moaned in delight.

"That's Aunt Izzy's secret recipe, she always brings it."

"So who makes the best pie?" Dean asked trying to figure out how to sample each one.

"Gosh, hard to say depends on if you like fruit or chocolate, now Aunt Helen can throw a cheese cake together like nothing else and you have cobblers, Uncle Earl makes a sweet potato cake with a cream cheese frosting to die for, oh my, I feel like I've gained ten pounds just talking about it." she giggled. "You'll just have to have a sample plate."

"I won't have to eat for a week after this spread." Dean surmised.

"So how many brothers and sisters did your mom have?" Sam asked nodding to someone else who said hello.

"There were six of them, four brothers and two sisters. All my uncles are married and have kids and some of those kids have kids."

"Wow! Can't image having that many relatives."

"I don't get to see most of them very often. Most are in the valley, but some have spread out into other states."

"And are any of the brothers in the family business?" he asked lowering his voice.

"Yes, all are."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then at the ones around the table. They had never been this close to this many witches in their entire life.

"Crap." she hissed frowning slightly.

"What?" Dean asked looking at what she was staring at.

"Oh, Auntie invited some family friends." she griped. "Not my favorite people."

"Aurora, such a lovely party!" a middle-aged woman cooed to her. "It was so nice of Asteria to invite us."

"Mrs. Jessup, Mr. Jessup, so good you could come." she fake smiled.

"You remember our eldest, Trent, he's on a break from college and visiting."

"Trent." Aurora forced out.

"Oree, good to see you again." a guy a couple of years older than Aurora spoke to her. He had a glint of darkness flash through his eyes as he looked at her. This didn't get by Dean or Sam as they eyed the guy.

"Introduce us to your brothers." Mrs. Jessup purred.

"Sam, Dean this is Mr. and Mrs. Jessup, friends of the family and one of their sons, Trent."

"Nice to meet you." Sam said shaking hands.

"Hello." Dean said nodding to them.

"You have a wonderful birthday dear." Mrs. Jessup concluded heading down the table to find a seat. Her husband and son followed, Trent turned to give Aurora another steely look before following his parents.

"What's his story?" Dean asked directly.

"Trent thought he was my boy friend before he went off to college, I kept telling him I wasn't interested. He doesn't take rejection that well."

"You stay away from him." Sam concluded. "He's trouble."

"Don't I know it." she said under her breath.

* * *

><p>The boys hadn't had food like this in for ever. Dean made a bee line for the dessert table eyeing each baked good carefully. Several of the women pointed out their dessert urging Dean to try them. Dean made his way back to his seat with a plate full of desserts. Sam took one look and rolled his eyes at Dean.<p>

"Having a little dessert Dean." Sam asked sarcastically.

"Hey, everyone wanted me to try their dessert, I couldn't hurt their feelings." he complained taking a bite of pie and hummed as it melted in his mouth. "This is the best." he mouthed.

"Dean! Manners!" Sam hissed trying to kick him under the table and got Aurora instead.

"Not Dean." she growled at Sam giving him a jab in the arm as she went pass. He grunted and rubbed his arm.

"Packs a punch, don't she." Dean snickered taking a bite of cake. "Dude, ya gotta try this." Dean insisted holding up his fork with a bite of cake on it in front of Sam's face.

"I can get my own." Sam gripped and went over to the dessert table checking out each dessert. He picked a couple of things that didn't look quiet as sugary and made his way back to his seat. Aurora came back with cheese cake and apple pie.

"Either of you need more drink?" she asked before sitting down.

"Naw I'm good."

"No thanks Oree."

"Be right back." she said heading for the table with the drinks.

"Man, I can't eat another bite." Dean moaned sitting back and rubbing his stomach.

"You brought it on yourself." Sam assured him. "So, I don't want to hear it."

"Bite me."

"So Auntie said she was fixing us plates for tomorrow, go mingle, I'm going to help out." Aurora told the guys as she disappeared out of the tent.

"Mingle? With who?" Dean asked quietly looking around uncomfortably.

"Is that your ride?" a guy asked Dean as he looked over at the Impala.

"It is." he smiled looking toward his car.

"Do you do your own work on it?"

"Yeah, rebuilt her couple of times." he said walking with a couple of guys toward the car to show it off.

Sam stood there until some women came up to him asking questions.

"So are you or your brother married?" one asked.

"No, we're both single." he said politely.

"Girlfriend?"

"No, not at present."

"I need to introduce you to my daughter, she's in her second year of college." the woman said looping her arm in his.

"My daughter would love to meet your brother." another mother offered.

"How 'bout Hayden, she's not seeing anyone right now." added the third mother.

"That's ok, I'm not really interested…" he tried to get out as they pulled him across the yard. He looked around helplessly not knowing how to get away from them politely.

* * *

><p>Aurora had just finished packing some food in a cooler to take with her when someone grabbed her, clamping a hand over her mouth and pulling her toward the parked cars. She struggled against the person as he drug her away from the yard.<p>

"Sam! Ellie! Help!" she screamed in her head sending it out to her big brother and guardian.

Sam frowned and stopped stiffening as he looked over most of the people's heads, looking for the source of the call. Two figures caught his eye and he knew one was Aurora from the red shirt. Sam excused himself from the women and whistled to his brother and gave him hand signals there was a problem.

Dean heard Sam's whistle and immediately when on alert. He read his hand signals and headed toward the cars. Sam circled in from the upper side zeroing in on the guy trying to pull Aurora into a car.

"Let me go!" Aurora hissed at Trent as she tried to pull free from him.

"Come on get in." he madly insisted.

"Hey, let go of my sister." Dean growled stalking toward them.

"Stay out of this, it's none of your business."

"We're making it our business." Sam said coming up on the other side of them.

"Let me go Trent, I don't want to hurt you." she ordered trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

"You hurt me?" he sneered. Aurora drew herself up and punched him in the face not pulling the punch. Blood spurted out his nose and he let her go. "You b*tch!" he screamed drawing back an arm to hit her.

Before he could complete the action Sam grabbed him and Dean drove his fist into his stomach. Trent doubled over as his breath was knocked out of him. Before any of them could react, Electra jumped over the car and was on Trent clamping her jaws around his neck.

"Ellie, don't kill." Aurora directed. "You can taste him, but not too much."

Trent whimpered afraid to move as Ellie growled deep in her chest as her teeth broke his skin enough for her to get his taste. She let go and getting in his face making sure he saw her red burning eyes, before stepping off him. Sam jerked him back up and pushed him against the car.

"I don't know who you are, but no one hurts our sister and gets away with it."

"Little Sis you ok?" Dean asked pulling her out-of-the-way.

"That beast bit me." he sputtered fingering his neck.

"Yeah." she replied. "What is wrong with you Trent? I told you the last time you were home, I had no interest in dating."

"You didn't give us a chance or do you think I'm not good enough for you."

"Watch how you talk to her."

"Oree, what's going on?" Asteria asked walking up to the four of them.

"Trent was just leaving." Aurora said crossing her arms. "He's not to be allowed back."

"What happened?" Asteria pressed.

"He tried to kidnap Aurora." Sam answered bluntly.

"That's a lie. I just wanted to talk to her."

"But I didn't want to talk to you.

"In my book that sounds like kidnapping to me." Dean informed him.

"Mr. Jessup, I'd like you to leave now." Asteria told him pointedly. "You're not welcome in this valley anymore."

"You'll regret this." he threatened.

"Listen douche bag, I'm only saying this once, ya come anywhere near our sister or this valley and your ass is mine. The thing about me and Sam, ya see, we don't have to play by the rules. With us, there are no rules." Dean said taking out his 45 and chambering a round. "We don't take prisoners."

"Go now." Aurora told him. "Just so you know, Ellie has your scent and a taste of your blood. She will not hesitate to kill you."

Trent glanced nervously at the wolf before getting in his car and speeding away. Asteria hugged Aurora close to her and began to walk back to the party. Dean and Sam stood there for a moment being sure he was gone. They headed back to the party and to check that Oree was ok. She was talking to some women saw Asteria talking intently to Trent's parents.

"Oree, you ok?" Sam asked coming up behind her.

"Yes, I'm good." she smiled leaning back against him.

"Why didn't you just use your power?"

"And put a neon sign on my back, hey I'm a witch? I didn't want to give it away, he doesn't know about that and I'd rather keep it that way."

"Sis, you wanna go home?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm not letting him ruin my birthday. We'll stay a little longer." she replied giving them both a quick hug. "Now go mingle." she encouraged pushing them toward the waiting women.

"Dean, don't leave me." Sam begged a look of total fear on his face as he saw women heading his way.

"What's wrong baby brother?" he asked looking in the direction Sam was staring trying to see the threat.

"They're trying to set me up with their daughters." he hissed.

"Suck it up and mingle." Dean laughed heading for a group of men who were looking at the Impala.

"B*tch." he muttered turning and heading for a group of men playing horseshoes.

"Jerk." Dean teased.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who have favored, are following and have reviewed, I like to read what you think and any suggestions.<strong>

**NC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sam stood to the side watching the game since he had never played before. He got the general idea and when one of the guys asked if he wanted to play he accepted.

Sam picked up a horseshoe and weighted it in his hand. He felt for balance and measured the distance with his eyes before tossing the shoe. He watched it arc and land within two inches of the metal post. The men nodded in approval and watched him set up to throw the other shoe. This one he gave a slightly higher arc and it fell on the post.

"Nice." one guy said.

"Have you ever played before?" another asked.

"Actually, no, this is my first time." Sam shrugged stepping back so the other guy could throw.

"Beginner's luck?"

"I guess." Sam said picking up the thrown horseshoes and setting himself for his turn to throw. He lined up the throw and pitched the shoe scoring a perfect ringer. Tossing the second one landed on top of the other. The guys gasped in amazement at his accurate throws.

Dean and some of the other men wandered over to watch the game. Sam looked over at Dean who twitched slightly and shook his head no. Getting the message, Sam let the next throw land six inches away and the other to slid right up next to the post.

The guys learned a long time ago to not show off any of their talents no more than needed. Sam continued to play ringing every third of fourth one and letting the other land close. He won the game and accepted the praise humbly before stepping back.

"Do you guys fight?" a guy around Dean's edge asked.

Dean looked at Sam and answered for them. "Only when we have to."

"I'm the best fighter around here." he bragged. "Think you can take me."

Dean coughed so he wouldn't laugh in the guys face. "Yes, but I'm not lookin' for a fight."

"Afraid?" he egged him.

Sam knew that Dean never backed down from a challenge and knew that the guy didn't stand a chance. He was the same height as Dean, maybe a little leaner, but still muscular.

"Bring it on." Dean said stepping into the circle that had formed.

He stood with his arms to his side, body loose. The guy bounced on his feet, dancing back and forth in front of Dean, who wasn't impressed with the unneeded foot work. Dean watched the guys eyes, knowing they would tell him what the guy was going to do.

Dean waited for him to make the first move. Suddenly the guy threw a punch that Dean dodged easily allowing the other's body momentum to keep him off-balance. Dean took advantage of this by gently kicking him behind the knee causing him to drop to the ground. Dean quickly grabbed his arm and had him pinned to the ground.

Sam bit the inside of his jaw so he wouldn't cheer Dean with the win. Dean let the guy loose and offered his hand to help him up.

"Some advise, don't waste your time dancin' around and let the other guy come to ya." Dean offered to the guy.

"Thanks man, that was a cool move, can you show me again?" he asked eagerly.

"Simple. Watch the eyes, ya can tell where the person is goin' to strike and just block or dodge. Then a kick to the knee will put them down." he explained.

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

* * *

><p>Sam winced slightly and rubbed his forehead, which didn't get by Dean's observation. It was time to get Sam home before it go worse.<p>

"What say we find Aurora and see if she's ready to head home." Dean told him steering him toward the house. Sam didn't object to this as he blinked trying to stave off the pain that was inching across his temple. They found Aurora talking to her aunt and some other women.

"Hey squirt, 'bout ready to head out?" Dean asked glancing at Sam.

"Yes, let me get the food Auntie packed and I'll be ready." she replied taking the hint and feeling a touch of pain from Sam. "Yes Auntie sent pie for you."

"Thanks for inviting us, we had a good time." Sam told Asteria giving her a hug.

"I'm so glad you boys could be here to help Oree celebrate her birthday."

"Good party and great food." Dean added accepting Asteria's hug.

"Take care boys and watch out for my niece."

"We will."

* * *

><p>They got in the Impala and carefully made their way down the driveway and to the main road. Sam leaned back and closed his eyes trying to stop the pain from increasing.<p>

"Here." Aurora said tossing some pieces of paper over the front seat at the guys.

"What's this?" Dean asked glancing down quickly and looking back at the road. Sam picked up a piece of paper and looked at it.

"Phone numbers to some of my cousins who are single and looking." she sighed.

"Told you they were trying to set us up." Sam stated tossing the paper back down.

"Dude, we didn't even have to troll for chicks." Dean smiled.

"Help yourself." Sam said pushing the papers toward Dean. Aurora giggled from the back seat until Dean gave her the eye through the rear view mirror. She choked the laughter back and looked out the window trying to be nonchalant about the numbers.

"So, your family seemed nice."

"Yes, we try to get together couple times a month just to catch up and I have a couple of cousins who help me with the business."

"And you have food like that every time?"

"Yes, if nothing else, we have some great cooks."

"Do you have any aspirin in the car?" Sam asks leaning his head back against the headrest.

Dean looks at him and could see the pinched look of his face. "Check in the glove box."

"Crap." Sam mutters not finding any.

"Sammy lean back and let it go." Aurora whispers as she gently massages his temples with her fingers. Sam closed his eyes and feels some of the pressure break up. He lets out a deep breath, happy to have some relief.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled up the driveway and parked beside the cabin. He grabbed the container of food from Aurora and followed her inside.<p>

"So, I'm beat, think I'll get a shower and hit the sack. Why don't you two have some brother sister bondin' time?" Dean told them heading for his room.

"Do you feel like talking or anything?" she asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'd like that, let me get some water."

"Wait, let me make you some tea." she said heading for the kitchen.

"Oree, you don't need to go to the trouble."

"But I want to, it's my special blend. I think it might help with the headaches."

Aurora pulled jars from the cabinet and began to mix herbs and spices in a pewter bowl. She took a marble spoon and mashed and mixed until it was to her liking. Sam watched her with interest as she took the boiling water and poured it over the mixture. While it steeped, she replaced the jars and containers cleaning up her mess.

"Now it's hot, but I put an ice-cube in it." she cautioned him straining the brew into a cup.

Sam looked at the brown looking liquid not sure he wanted to drink it or not, but who could resist those huge, green eyes staring at him waiting for his to drink it. He carefully blew over the cup before taking a tiny sip. He frowned trying to place the taste. It wasn't nasty, but it did have a funny twang to it.

"Come on, let's go sit on the couch. I want you to tell me about you and Dean, growing up, and hunting."

"Man, where to start." Sam remarked. "Dean was really more of a father to me than our father. He raised me, kept me alive, he was my protector, whatever was wrong, you know, he would always find a way to fix it."

"So, our father, he was obsessed with finding the demon who killed your mother and girlfriend?"

"Yeah, it was all he could think of. He lost himself in that obsession. I know he tried to be a good father, he did train us to protect ourselves, it was no walk in the park either. He was in the Marines, so we had it rough most days. But the one thing I could always count on was my big brother being there to pick me up when I fell or bandage up my cuts and scrapes. You know my first word was Dee, and I took my first steps to him." Sam smiled remembering the good memories.

"I can see that in Dean, always the protective big brother, even now he wishes he could do something to help you, it's killing him he can't." she commented. "So tell me, when did you find out about all this stuff?"

"I guess I was nine, I snuck and read Dad's journal and confronted Dean about it." Sam said sipping on the tea. "Scared the crap out of me more than you know."

"I know bits and pieces of what happened, why did you go to Stanford?"

"I wanted out." he said quietly looking down at his cup. "I didn't want to hunt. Dad and I fought all the time, he never listened to what I wanted, he was to hell bent on finding and killing the demon. That was one of the hardest thing I've ever done was to leave. It about killed Dean and for that I regretted everyday of my life."

"Oh Sammy, I'm sure he understands now, to be honest, I think there are times Dean would like to get out too."

"The problem is once you're in this life, there is no getting out. It tracks you down and shows up on your doorstep and ya better damn sure be ready for it or it will eat you alive." he scoffs out. "The evil out there won't leave you alone." Sam said sadly.

"Did Dad ever kill it?"

"No, we were in a bad car wreck, Dean was dying, Dad…well…he made a deal with it to save Dean. He went to hell." Sam started as memories flooded back of him finding their father dead in the room next to Dean's. "It was Dean who finally killed it, but not before some really back stuff happened. I died and Dean, he made a deal too, to save me. He went to hell for me."

"Holy crap! Then what happened?"

"An angel rescued him, Castiel, he's a friend. He was only gone four months, but it was like forty years to him. I know it still haunts him, though he won't ever admit it. He won't talk about it."

"What about you? Why do you have that wall in your head?"

"I set Lucifer free and to stop him, I said yes to him and I jumped into his cage to trap him again. Castiel saved me, but a part of me got left behind in the cage with Lucifer and Michael, my soul. Dean got Death to get it out and he put it back in me, he put up the wall so I wouldn't remember what happened in the cage and that year prior."

"But it's breaking down on you?"

"Something like that." he sighed as the tea started taking effect. "What's happening, I feel kind of funny?"

"Come on, you need to go to bed, the tea's starting to work. It'll help your mind rest, so you can sleep." she said guiding him to the bathroom. "Do your thing and go to bed."

"Right, 'nite." he yawned not realizing how tired he was.

"I'm going to start writing in my journal tonight, thanks again Sammy." she said pulling him down to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you're my big brother, Dee too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those who have favored, have followed and reviewed my story. Hope you are enjoying this adventure.<strong>

**NC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean woke slowly to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He rolled over and grabbed it off the nightstand and mumbling a grouchy "Hello."

"Dean, ya awake there son?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby? What's goin' on?" Dean asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Are you boys still visiting your sister?"

"Yeah, thought we'd stay a few days."

"I've run across a possible case a few hours from you, thought you could check it out."

"Sure, what ya got?" he asked sitting up in bed.

"Got some missing teenagers from a little town in northern Tennessee, McCloud, locals not having any luck finding out what happened."

"What makes you think it might be a case?"

"Well, they all disappeared within a mile radius, no bodies, no blood, no signs of struggle, rumor says that area's haunted."

"Ok, send me the coordinates and we'll go check it out."

"By the way, how's yur brother doin'?" Bobby asked gently.

"He's hangin' in there, Oree seems to be able to help."

"You two be careful, and bring that little girl 'round sometime, I'd like to meet her."

"I will. 'Bye Bobby." Dean ended laying back down and listening closely for any movement beyond his door. He had heard Sammy and Oree talking last night when he came out of the bathroom. He was glad they were getting some alone time to bond.

Knowing he wasn't getting anymore sleep, he drug himself out of bed and dressed before heading to the kitchen. Oree had the coffee pot ready to be turned on and flipped the switch. He heard the soft pad of paws as Ellie came up behind him.

"Want out?" he asked her going to the back door. She huffed at him and slipped out the door and lopped across the yard to the woods.

"You're up early." Oree spoke making him jump. She smirked knowing you didn't sneak up of Dean Winchester very often.

"Got a call from Bobby, may have found a case a few hours from here." Dean told her composing himself. "When Sam gets up, we'll go check it out."

"I'm coming too." she piped up.

"Hell no." he stated vehemently.

"And why not?"

"Why not what?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen about then.

"I want to go with you guys."

"Go where?" Sam asked looking at Dean for an answer.

"Bobby called this mornin', may have a case a few hours north-west of here. Said we'd check it out."

"I want to go too." Oree said sternly folding her arms over her chest.

"And I told her no." Dean said folding his arms over his chest staring darkly at her.

"Give me one good reason why not?"

"It's dangerous, we don't know what we could be up against, and you could get hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

"No."

"Dee, I'm a witch, I can help, it's not like I'm a helpless female."

"She has a point." Sam offered to be given the Dean _continue and die _stare.

"Can you even shoot?"

"Of course, but I handle knives better."

"Show me." he said pulling his gun out from the waistband of his jeans and handing it to her.

Aurora accepted the gun and looked it over carefully. She checked the clip and made sure there was a shell in the chamber. She pulled a drawer out and pulled out ear plugs. She snagged several throwing knives and stuck them in her belt.

"Well are you coming?" she asked heading for the door.

Dean and Sam followed her outside and around the house. She led them to a steep bank where she picked up a couple of cans and sat them on the bank. Walking back toward the brothers, she stopped and put in the ear plugs. Flipping the safety off, she aimed quickly at the cans and shot both off the bank. She pulled her knives and threw them at the bank, embedding them where the cans had been sitting.

Dean's eyes brows shot up, he was impressed with her skill, but still didn't want her to go with them.

"So, what's the reason now?" she asked handing his gun back to him.

"I…you…dammit! A little help here." he looked to Sam hoping for backup.

"Let her come, she could be an asset."

"I'll go pack and call my cousins to take care of my website." she smiled running for the house.

"Thanks a lot." Dean huffed slapping Sam on the head.

"Hey! Ow-w-w. What was that for?"

"An asset? Sammy what if she gets hurt?"

"We won't let that happen." Sam said bluntly.

"Just so you know, I'm not likin' this one bit."

"Come on, let's eat breakfast, and check out this town on the internet before we leave." Sam offered heading back for the house.

"Asset, my ass." he mumbled under his breath as he followed Sam to the house. He needed coffee.

Aurora was on the phone when they walked back in the kitchen. Dean grabbed a cup and pour a much-needed cup of coffee. She had put out fruit and cereal for breakfast. Dean sat down, poured cereal in a bowl, added milk and began to eat. He glared at Oree every time she passed through still mad about being out voted.

She came in with a small fold out pack that contained pockets for different spices and herbs. She rolled it out on the counter and checked to see if any needed replenishing. Satisfied it was stocked, she rolled it back up and left it at the by the front door.

"I'm goin' to take a shower before we leave." Sam decided heading for the bathroom.

Dean sighed, he finished his cereal and headed for his bedroom to pack his bag wait for the other two.

"Ellie come." Oree called out the door and whistled.

Dean sat up straighter, this he would stop, she wasn't coming along.

"Don't worry, I just need to tell her I'm going, she's not coming." Oree told him. Ellie came bounding up the steps and stopped in front of her. "El, I'm going to be gone for a day or so, you guard, Clint and Maggie are coming by to do orders and leave you food. You be good."

Ellie looked at her and whined, butting her hand. She scratched her head and neck. Ellie gave Dean a hard look, like she was daring him to bring Oree back hurt. She huffed to Oree and licked her face as Oree hugged her.

Dean grabbed Sam's computer and pulled up the newspaper for the town of McCloud trying to find any information on the disappearances. He scanned through a couple of articles and checked a couple of websites. He found some basic information, not much more than they already knew, but he did get the location of the disappearances. That at least was a start.

Aurora came out of her room carrying a backpack and computer bag. She looked up into his frowning face and smiled sweetly using that _you know you can't say no to me _look. He grumbled a few choice words under his breath and slammed the laptop closed. How was he going to handle two siblings who could wrap him around their little finger.

"Ok, ready." Sam said as he brushed his still damp hair back from his face.

"Let's go then." Dean sighed as Oree bounced to the car and Sam followed close behind. He could hear Oree shooting questions at Sam at an alarming rate. This was going to be a long car ride he could already tell, he thought walking slowly after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who are still continuing the journey with me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know by reviewing.<strong>

**NC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Is that the only music you listen to?" Aurora asked from the back seat. "Gets kind of boring."

Sam stiffened at the question waiting for Dean's response or his explosion. He learned a long time ago, you don't question Dean's taste in music and you did not change the radio station if you were not driving.

"And what do you listen to?" Dean asked glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"A little of every thing. I don't really have a single preference, my iPod has a mixture of everything." she said holding it over the seat for him to see.

He glanced sideways and accepted the iPod that was thrust in his face. Dean scrolled down the list seeing she did have just about anything you wanted to listen to on there.

"See variety, it helps balance your life."

Sam snickered and bit his lip at that response, Dean and variety were never used in the same sentence. Dean tossed the iPod back to her and shot Sam a _don't even say it _look.

"Hey! Watch the merchandise." she fussed trying to catch her iPod. "How're you going? The interstate would be the fastest, but you could always detour through…"

Dean had tuned her out after the first sentence as he felt that first tinge of a tension headache start behind his eyes. Who knew their baby sister could be so annoying. He was getting ear plugs for the trip home.

"How you doing Sammy?" she asked softly sensing a change in his body language.

"I'm fine." he mumbled staring out the side window. He was hoping Oree wouldn't notice.

Dean looked over at Sam, but didn't say anything. He glanced in the mirror at Aurora and saw a look of concern on her face. She looked up and caught his gaze to shake her head slightly no. She could tell Sam was dealing with it and didn't press the issue.

"Dee, I'm thirsty can we stop?"

"We've only been on the road for an hour, we're halfway there, can't you wait?"

"Please!" she whined in his ear.

He cringed and clenched his jaw as her voice went up an octave. "Alright, next gas station, I'll stop."

"Thanks big brother, you're the best." she chirped happily. She knew he was a pushover.

The gas station was more a country store, but it would do. Dean didn't need gas, so he pulled into a parking space and killed the engine.

"Oree." he called to her as she opened the back door.

"Yes?"

"Bathroom break too, there won't be anymore stops. You got five minutes."

"Ok." she miffed closing the door.

Sam squirmed a moment in the passenger seat, thought for a second and got out of the car.

"Where're ya goin'" he asked.

"Head." Sam said shrugging his shoulders and heading inside.

Dean threw up his hands and shook his head in disbelief. He was surrounded by children, could things get any worse? He took a deep breath and leaned his head back on the headrest_, give me strength_, he thought. He was trying to figure out when he lost control of the situation.

* * *

><p>Oree and Sam came out together, talking to each other. Sam laughed at whatever she was saying and got punched in the arm by Oree. They slipped into the Impala and settled down.<p>

"Are you two ready now?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Yes." they said together.

"Dee, got you something." Oree teased pulling a container out of her bag and handing it to him.

"You got me pie?" he said surprised by the gift.

"Of course, you are the best big brother ever, no offense Sammy, I love you too."

"Hey, none taken." Sam smirked seeing right through her con.

"Thanks." Dean offered. He started the car and headed back to the main road. Once on the road, he slipped the pie out of its packing and took a bite.

Sam gave Oree a knowing look and bit the inside of his jaw so he wouldn't say anything. She wrinkled her nose at him and smirked. Little Sister was learning fast.

* * *

><p>The town of McCloud was a small, quaint town. They drove down main street and scoped out the area.<p>

"So, how does this work? What's the plan here? Are we going to interview the families of the missing? Can I…"

"Wow-wow Speedy, hold your horses. **We** are not doin' anything, Sam and I are going to check in with the local cops, you are going to stay in the car." Dean insisted.

"But, I can…"

"No buts, you do as I say or I ship your ass back home." Dean ordered pulling into the motel parking lot.

"Ok." she pouted slouching down in the back seat.

"Sorry." Sam mouthed getting out of the car.

* * *

><p>They had stopped at the better of the two motels in the town. Sam went into the office to register and get them a room for a couple of days. He motioned around the side of the building and Dean followed him parking the car in front of a room.<p>

All three grabbed their bags and headed into the room. Dean took his usual bed closest to the door and Sam and Oree took the other bed.

"You want the bathroom first?" Sam asked sitting on the bed.

"Ok." Dean said grabbing his suit and heading for the bathroom.

"You know Dean is only looking out for you." Sam said quietly to Oree.

"Yes, he thinks I'm a kid and is afraid I'll get hurt or mess up."

"Well, you actually are a kid." Sam smiled bumping her shoulder.

"Cute." she smirked bumping him back.

"Ok, your turn." Dean motioned to Sam as he draped his clothes over a chair.

Sam grabbed his suit and headed for the bathroom.

"So, are we good?" Dean asked Oree.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him before answering. "Yes, we're good."

"Are you staying here or coming with us?"

"Duh, with." she replied straightening his tie before grabbing her small backpack.

They stood by the door and waited on Sam who of course took his time. He came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later to see both leaning against the wall by the door with their arms crossed looking at him impatiently.

"What?" Sam asked putting his clothes on his bed.

"Well, Samantha if you're ready, we can go." Dean commented pushing himself off the wall and opening the door. Oree giggled behind her hand and followed Dean to the car.

Sam huffed at both of them and followed them. They headed for the police station to get what they could from the locals.

* * *

><p>Oree slumped in the back seat fiddling with her iPod looking around the area. She spotted an old fashion soda shop down the street that looked interesting. Looking back toward the station, she figured she had time to grab a shake or soda.<p>

A bell tinkled over the door as she pushed it open and felt like she had stepped back in time. The inside had not been changed since it was opened thirty years ago. It was homey, bright, airy and welcoming.

Oree took a stool at the bar and picked up a menu checking out what they had to offer.

"Hi there, I'm Rosie, what can I get you to drink?"

"Can I get a root beer float and an order of fries?"

"Sure thing sugar, coming right up." Rosie said writing up the order.

Oree looked around and saw some teens sitting in a corner talking. She could just hear part of their conservation and perked up when she heard the words missing and friends.

"Rosie, I'm going to move over there." Oree informed her.

"Sure honey."

Oree strolled over to the kids and smiled at them. "Hey can I join you, I'm new in town, name's Oree."

"Sure." one of the girls said. "That's an odd name."

"My full name's Aurora."

"I'm Amy, and that's Molly, Megan and Nora."

"I heard you say something about someone's missing?"

"Yeah, they were friends of ours. Kyle and Jordan and Colby and Amanda, they went to check out the devil's rock and never came back." Nora said.

"Here you go sugar, enjoy." Rosie told her sitting her order on the table.

"Thank you." Oree smile sweetly. "So what is this devil's rock?"

"People say it's where the devil came out and stood on this rock and tempted travelers off the road to their deaths."

"Some say it's where spirits gather waiting to be taken out of this life and they're going mad waiting, so they lure people to the rock and kill them." Megan added.

"My mama told me a crazy guy killed three girls there years ago and he still haunts the place." Molly included.

"Wow and what do the cops say?" Oree encouraged as she sipped her float.

"Don't have a clue, they think they might have been kidnapped."

"Are there any records or articles of people being killed there? I'd love to study this."

"Really? You don't find it scary at all?"

"Well sure, but you still watch scary movies don't you?" Oree replied.

All four girls looked toward the door as the bell rang and two hunks walked in. They started whispering among themselves and giggling watching the two stand at the door and scan the room. Oree looked over her shoulder and cringed, "_Crap." _she thought.

"Wow! Who are those handsome devils?" Amy asked as she watched them slowly make their way to their table.

"My brothers." Oree grimaced.

The four girls looked at her in shock that she could have such good-looking brothers.

"You were suppose to wait in the car." the older one growled.

"I was hungry and thirsty." she pouted.

One of the girls cleared her throat and said, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Sam, Dean this is Amy, Megan, Nora and Molly, we were just talking. Girls, my brothers."

"Hi." they said batting their eyes and putting on their best flirtatious faces.

"Why don't you grab something to eat, food's pretty good and they got pie." Oree suggested.

"Might as well, we need to eat." Sam agreed trying to help Oree. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Fine." Dean grunted following Sam to a booth near by.

"Bye." they twittered.

"Man he sure is tall." Megan sighed.

"Think they like younger women?" Amy asked dreamily.

"If I wanted to find out more about the area where your friends went missing, is there anyone I could talk to?" Oree asked trying to get the girls attention off her brothers.

"You could ask old Mr. Scoggins, he's been around here forever." Nora answered.

"There's a little museum on the outskirts of town, might have some information." Amy added.

"Thanks for the company, I'm going to go join my brothers now." Oree told them gathering her food and heading for the booth her brothers were sitting at.

"I thought I told ya to stay put." Dean gruffed at her.

"Hey I was working the case, until you two walking sex machines came in." she huffed at him.

"Come again?" Sam asked.

"The ones who disappeared were friends of those girls. They were giving me the low down about the area until they were distracted by you guys. You know they all want to jump your bones." she said bluntly.

Sam looked over at the girls who waved at him. He blushed slightly and quickly looked away.

"What's wrong with them? We're too old for them." Dean frowned watching the girls giggle and whisper among themselves.

"Did you find out anything?" she asked.

"Not much, got the police reports, all they have is dead ends."

"Well I have some info, the place is said to be haunted, several different stories there and I got the name of a man to talk to Mr. Scoggins, plus there's a museum on the outskirts of town we can check out."

"Not bad Sis, you did good your first time." Sam said surprised she got so much info in such a short time.

"Girls like to gossip." Oree commented dipping a fry in ketchup and popping it in her mouth.

"Hope you're eating more than that, we're not making a midnight food run." Dean told her as Rosie brought a cheeseburger with fries for Dean and salad with grilled chicken strips for Sam.

"Rosie could I get an order of chicken strips to go?" Oree asked. She began to scribble on a paper place mat all she could remember from her conservation with the girls.

"Sure sugar, I'll get it placed."

"You're right about one thing, the food is good here." Dean said taking another bite of his burger.

"Told you." she said snagging a piece of chicken off Sam's salad.

Sam frowned at her and pulled his salad closer. Oree giggled and finished her float as she jotted down another tidbit of information.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for those who have favored, followed and reviewed. Hope you are enjoying the adventure.<strong>

**NC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Tomorrow I'll go check out this Mr. Scoggins and you and Oree can go check out the museum and library." Dean announced as they trooped back to their room.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam nodded grabbing some sweats from his bag.

"Me first!" Oree cried scooping up her bag and sliding into the bathroom ahead of Sam.

"Hey!" he complained, he wasn't use to sharing with anyone but Dean.

"Should of called it." Dean laughed as Sam gave the bathroom door his best b*tch face.

Oree was out of the bathroom twenty minutes later dressed in an oversized t-shirt and pajama shorts. "Your turn." she said sweetly.

"Ya can make a bed on the couch." Dean told her tossing a pillow and blanket on it.

"Thanks. Anything on television?" she inquired sitting cross-legged on Sam's bed.

"Knock yourself out?" Dean said tossing the remote to her.

She turned on the television and began to channel surf looking for something interesting. She stopped it on an adult channel that was advertising the next movie and gasped in surprise.

"Give me that." Dean spat switching the channel. "You're too young for that type of show."

"Where they having s…"

"Nope, nada, not going there, don't even say it." Dean stopped her. "Here watch the lion eat Bambi."

"Dee that's a gazelle." she pointed out.

"Whatever." he said handing the remote to Sam and heading into the bathroom.

"Whatda I miss?" he asked looking at the remote and at Oree.

"I found people having hot sex on television." she said innocently. "Dee would rather me watch a lion tearing apart a gazelle."

Sam stood there for a moment with his mouth open trying to process what Oree had just said. He swallowed a couple of times and closed his mouth not sure what he should say.

"Hey, it's not like I don't know what sex is." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Right." Sam finally got out not wanting to continue this topic with his kid sister. "You did good getting that information from those girls."

"Thanks." she said rolling to her stomach to watch the animal show. "Oh is Dee going to be upset, the lions are having sex?"

"Let's see what else is on." Sam decided changing the channel again. He stopped it on some cartoons.

"Dude, I'm not ten, give me that." she fussed trying to pull the remote from Sam.

"Hey!" Sam cried holding it over his head as Oree jumped for it and started to climb his body. "No!" he grunted grabbing her around the waist with one arm. She began to wiggle and squirm her way out of his grip as he held her at bay.

"What are you two doing?" Dean asked as a pillow went sailing by his head.

"I don't wanna watch cartoons." Oree complained.

"What happened to the lion show?"

"They started having sex."

"Both of you settle down." Dean demanded jerking the remote from Sam.

Oree saw this and made to leap on Dean. He held his hand up and told her, "Don't even think about it squirt." He changed the channel to a western and stretched out on his bed with the remote hidden by his side.

Oree and Sam plopped on the other bed still pushing each other. Dean gave them a _I'm not putting up with that _look and they quieted down to watch the movie. Oree used Sam's legs as a pillow as she made herself comfortable. Sam tickled her foot and got kicked in the face. Dean threw a pillow at both of them and threatened bodily harm if they didn't calm down.

Sam's eye lids were getting heavy as he tried to keep himself awake. Unable to resist, he fell into the throes of sleep. He began to dream about hunting Lucifer and twitched as he saw his friends die again.

"Sammy." Oree said.

"Oree, how are you here?"

"Where is here?" she asked looking around.

"You're in my dream, aren't you?"

"That's new." she replied looking around. "What's happening?"

"We were hunting Lucifer to kill him."

"Who's the woman and girl?"

"Ellen and Jo, they died on this hunt." Sam said sadly.

"Don't be sad, I know it's hard to lose people you care about. Come on, think of a happy time." she encouraged taking his hand in hers.

Oree turned around and saw it was dark and they were standing in an empty field. Sam walked toward a dark shape pulling her along with him. As they got closer, she could make out the shape of the Impala sitting at the edge of the field. Sitting on the hood, leaning against the windshield was a younger Dean and Sam. They were drinking beers and just gazing at the light show in the sky.

Sam and Oree stopped before they reached the car. Oree looked up at Sam and saw contentment on his face and a hint of regret. She squeezed his hand gently and bumped him with her body. Sam looked down at her upturned face and smiled a lopsided smile at her.

As quickly as the memory appeared, it disappeared and she found herself and Sam standing in a diner, but they weren't alone. A man was holding a woman in front of him, but there was something wrong with the man, Oree realized she could see the demon within him. He was taunting Sam, but Sam wasn't right. Oree looked closer at him, but she didn't have time to figure it out before Sam shot the innocent woman.

Dean was almost asleep when he heard noises from the other bed. He raised up and saw Sam thrashing on the bed and Oree clinging to his calf. He could hear soft sobs coming from her and anguished moans from Sam.

"Hey you two." Dean growled shaking Sam and Oree by the shoulders. "Wake up."

"No-no-no." Sam begged before jerking awake looking up into Dean's concerned face. "What happened?"

"Oree, kid you ok?" Dean asked her pulling her face up to look her in the eyes.

Oree sniffed and nodded yes as she buried her face back into Sam's leg. Sam reached a shaking arm down and laid it on her back. He rubbed his face with the other trying to understand what he had experienced.

"One of you want to talk?" Dean asked them looking from one to the other.

"Dream." Sam mumbled.

"Dream or memories?" Dean asked watching his reaction.

Sam cringed and swallowed hard, but wouldn't look at him. That right there told Dean all he needed to know. Memories were leaking through again, this was not good.

"Oree, you ok?" Sam asked her trying to sit up.

"Sammy." she whispered looking up as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." he said sadly.

"It's ok, it wasn't you."

"What's goin' on?" Dean asked looking from one to the other. "Someone better start talkin'."

"I was remembering." Sam started. "Oree was with me in my dreams."

"Come again?"

"I can dream walk." Oree told him moving up to hug Sam and give him comfort.

Dean stood there for a moment trying to let what she told him sink in. He sat back down on his bed and took at deep breath. They could deal with this, it wasn't the first curve they'd been thrown.

"Ok, so we knew ya were goin' to, you know, get powers…so…well…we can deal." Dean stammered out. "Let's just try to calm down."

"Hello Dean." a gravely male voice said from beside Dean's bed.

"Holy Crap!" Oree screamed throwing her arm out and knocking Castiel back away from them and pinning him to the wall much to the angel's surprise.

"No Oree, that's Cas, he's a friend." Dean explained quickly jumping from his bed.

"It's ok Oree." Sam said laying a hand on her arm.

Aurora looked to both brothers and slowly lowered her arm, still eyeing Castiel warily. Sam sat up and joined Dean at the foot of the beds looking over at Castiel who straightened his coat and walked back toward them.

"Who is that?" he asked looking around them at Aurora.

"Our kid sister." Dean informed him. "Aurora."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, just found out few months ago." Sam answered.

"She's something else, I can sense something different, but she's blocking me." he said starting to raise his hand to touch her.

Aurora slid back on the bed away from his hand not sure what he intended. She pushed again not allowing him near her. He may be a friend of her brothers, but she didn't know him.

"Easy there Cas, Oree's just met ya." Dean cautioned him pushing him back slightly. "Why are you here?"

"I came to see if you found anything else out about Eve?" he asked still eyeing Oree with a puzzled look on his face. He wanted to know how she did that to him.

"Not yet, Bobby's working on it. How's the angel problem going?"

"I'm trying to get Balthazar to help me. Seems he took some Heavenly weapons when he left Heaven. With those I stand a chance to defeat Raphael."

"Think he'll help?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I'm trying to track him down."

"Let us know if we can help." Dean told him.

"Of course." he said blinking out as quickly as he appeared.

"So that was your angel friend?" Oree asked breaking the silence that hung in the air.

"Yeah, why don't ya go lay down kid." Dean said nodding to the couch.

"Alright." she said softly slipping by the brothers and picking up her blanket wrapping it around her small body before curling up on the couch.

"What the hell." Dean hissed quietly to Sam. "She stopped Cas."

"I saw." Sam said looking over at Oree's small form.

"What else do ya think she's capable of?"

"I honestly don't know, she's just finding out herself, but Dean, we can't treat her any different. She's still our baby sister."

"I know, it's just freaky and it's freakin' me out."

"I remember you telling me that once too." Sam said softly looking sideways at him.

"Go to bed." Dean told him going to the fridge and pulling out a beer.

Sam watched Dean for a moment before sitting down on the bed. He knew how hard it was for him to accept the things Sam could do, but Oree was so much more powerful and they still didn't know all she might be capable of. It was going to take Dean a little time to wrap his head around it all. He knew he would never intentionally hurt their sister, but sometimes he came off too big brother controlling.

Dean sipped his beer and leaned against the counter, feeling that invisible weight-bearing down on him again. He thought it was bad when Sammy started having visions, but this trumped it big time. He didn't know if he had it in him to do this again. Sucking in a deep breath, he stilled himself, this was his family, and family came first. He was freakin' Dean Winchester, he would suck it up and be the big brother both his siblings needed. He drained the rest of the beer and went back to his bed. He knew Sam was faking sleep, but didn't say anything.

Sam listened to Dean lay back down as he pretended to sleep, which was the farthest thing from his mind. He was worried about Oree and how she was handling everything. She was still just a kid and a lot was being thrown at her all at once. He hoped Dean understood he would need patience with her. They had just found her and he didn't want to lose her.

Oree lay curled as tightly as she could in the blanket. She knew things were going to happen to her, she was going to have abilities that she would need to control. This was scary and frightening to her, she wished her Mom was here, she missed her so much. She couldn't help but overhear Dean talking to Sam. Did he think she was a freak? Did he want her to leave? Would he still love her? So many things were swirling around in her head, she needed to get away. She had just found her brothers and now she may be losing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for all who are still following along with me. I appreciate the favors, followings, and reviews.<strong>

**NC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sometime later that night, Sam finally drifted into a restless sleep, only because his body knew he needed it. Early the next morning, he rolled over and was jerked awake by some unknown force. He laid there for a few minutes, getting his bearings before looking over at his brother. Dean was still asleep, snoring louder than usual. At least he was getting some sleep. Raising up, he looked toward the couch, and all he saw was a wadded up blanket and pillow, but no Oree.

Sam got up and checked the bathroom to find it empty. He looked around the room and Oree was nowhere to be found. Panic began to take hold of him as he ran to Dean and began to shake him awake.

"Wh-what 'ammy?" Dean groaned jerking away from him.

"Wake up, Oree's gone." he said grabbing some jeans from his bag.

"Gone?" he asked trying to brush the spider webs from his brain so he could function. "Whada mean gone?"

"Like not here, missing."

"Are ya sure she just didn't go get her somethin' to ear or drink?" he asked sensing the start of his brother's panic.

"She didn't leave a note or anything."

"Are her things gone?" he asked pulling on some jeans.

"Her small pack and computer bag are gone." Sam answered looking around the room for bags. He grabbed her big pack and checked in it. "Maybe some clothes. I can't really tell."

"Ok, don't panic, she's on foot, so she couldn't of gotten far. You check the library, I'll check the soda shop." he said tossing him the keys.

"I'll call you if I find her." Sam said grabbing his gun and shoving it in the back of his jeans. He picked up his jacket and headed out the door.

Dean checked his gun and slipped it in the waistband of his jeans. He grabbed his jacket and headed out of the room and around the motel. The soda shop was a couple of blocks down the street within easy walking distance. She better have a good explanation for leaving, he was in no mood for girl feelings right now. Hell, he hadn't even had his first cup of coffee yet.

"Good morning, go ahead seat yourself." the waitress told him.

"Rosie, I'm lookin' for my sister, she was in here yesterday. About this tall, green eyes, blonde hair, had a root beer float." Dean asked.

"Yes, I remember her, sweet little thing, she was in here earlier, ordered coffee and egg sandwich to go." Rosie informed him.

"You didn't see which way she went did ya?"

"Sorry, we were pretty busy earlier."

"Could I get two large coffees to go?"

"Sure sweetie, coming right up."

"Thanks." he said leaning on the counter to wait for the coffee.

Rosie sat two cups of coffee in front of Dean and took the money to make change. Dean opened one cup and added milk and a couple of sugars for Sam. He accepted his change and left a tip before heading outside. He sipped coffee from one cup and watched for Sam.

* * *

><p>Oree followed the directions Amy had given her and walked down the dirt road toward the place the kids disappeared from. She veered off the road and walked deeper into the woods looking for the rock the girls were talking about. Oree didn't want to see the guys after last night, she wasn't sure how accepting they were of her new abilities.<p>

The air around Oree began to cool as her steps faltered. She slowly looked around her and saw the air shimmer as a spirit tried to manifest. She watched as the body of a girl flickered in and out several times before stabilizing. The spirit looked at Oree intently.

"Hello." Oree said carefully.

"You can see me?" the female spirit said in shock.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Can you help me? I want to go home." she begged.

"Where is home?"

"He won't let me go. You have to be careful, he'll get you too."

"Is someone keeping you here?"

"You need to run." the spirit insisted as she dissipated.

Oree looked around quickly trying to see any other spirits. She walked on toward what looked like a clearing up ahead. She stepped through the trees to find a small clearing with a rectangle shaped rock sitting prominently in the middle.

Dropping her bag at the edge of the clearing, Oree made her way toward the rock. It was about six feet long and three feet wide, it reminded her of a table. The closer she got to the rock, the stranger she felt. She walked slowly around the stone noticing what looked like symbols carved in the sides of the stone.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled up beside Dean and stopped the Impala so he could get in. Dean handed him a coffee as he slid into the passenger seat.<p>

"Thanks, find out anything?"

"She was there earlier, but left."

"You?"

"Nothing, library was just opening when I got there."

"Bus stop maybe?"

"What if she went to where the teens disappeared from?"

"So help me, I'm gonna tan her hide." Dean spat hitting the dash. "She wouldn't be that stupid."

"Do you know where it's at?"

"Yeah, just north-west of town on a side road, not more than a maybe three miles. Head that way; lets check it out ." Dean told Sam as he pulled away from the curve.

* * *

><p>The area around the stone was bare, not a even a blade of grass was growing. She knew this was unholy ground and needed to be blessed and the rock destroyed. Easier said than done, she wasn't sure if she could destroy the rock, but she could make it unusable. Oree began to take items from her bag so she could cast a spell on the rock to release the power inside it.<p>

"What are you doing?" a deep male voice cried out.

Oree looked up in time to see a large, angry, man stalking toward her and felt the evil emitting from him. She began to chant the words for a protection spell as she continued to work on the other spell.

"No!" he screeched throwing up a hand to stop her.

Oree pushed out with her energy, stopping him. He fought back, pushing her away from the stone. They grappled with each other until Oree was able to get a hand full of rock salt out of her pocket and throw it at the spirit. He screamed madly as he disappeared.

Taking the mixture she put together, she quickly threw it on the stone followed by a lit match. Concentrating all her powers on the stone, she closed her eyes and willed the rock to break apart. She pictured it in her mind. Within seconds, the rock cracked in the middle and splintered off in every direction. Dropping to her knees she tried to gulp in mouths of air as she tried to get her breathing under control. Sweat dripped off her face from the exertion and she was seeing double of everything. Dropping on to the ground she closed her eyes and forced a thread out to her big brother.

"Oree." Sam groaned clenching his head as he tried to steer the car.

"What Sam, are you ok?" Dean asked seeing the distress on his brother's face.

"She's weak, maybe hurt." Sam gasped as a deep feeling of pain sweep over him.

"Pull over, let me drive."

"No, almost there." he said fighting the nausea.

* * *

><p>"You did it!" a female voice cried to her.<p>

Oree raised her head slightly and could barely make out the girl from before standing beside her.

"I'm free, I can go home. Thank you."

Pushing herself up, she crawled over to the stone and leaned back against it. As she looked around the clearing, she could make out other spirits that were drifting away up toward the tree tops.

"You set us all free. We are in your debt miss." another spoke to her as he bowed to her.

"Lead them home." Oree responded weakly as others were swept away by the sudden soft breeze blowing through the clearing. She leaned back and let the cool air dry her sweaty cheeks as her breathing slowed.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean were out of the car and heading into the woods looking for signs of their baby sister. Dean felt the change in temperature first and put up a hand stopping Sam from continuing. He carefully made his way forward to what looked like a clearing.<p>

"Do you see anything?" Sam asked as the pain began to ease.

"I can feel, I don't know, like someone brushin' by me." Dean said searching in the shadows.

"Me too." Sam said looking around them as what felt like fingers caressed his cheek.

"There's a clearin' up ahead, let's check it out."

Dean went first, stepping out from the trees. He saw a small backpack and computer bag laying nearby and quickly looked around for Oree.

"There." Sam pointed to Oree leaning against some broken rock.

"Kid, you ok?" Dean asked kneeling down beside her. He reached to feel for a pulse and let out the breathe he was holding when he found one.

"Oree, are you hurt?" Sam questioned looking her over for any blood or injuries. He sat back in surprise when an invisible force pushed him away from her. "Hey! Some one pushed me."

"What's wrong?" Dean inquired when suddenly he was push back on his bottom. "Who did that?"

"You felt it too?"

"Yeah someone pushed me too."

"We won't hurt her, she's our sister." Sam spoke to the empty space. "We want to be sure she's not hurt."

"Who ya talking to?"

"I think there are spirits here and they seemed to be protecting Oree." Sam replied as he once again slowly knelt beside Oree. He waited for a few seconds but didn't feel any resistance. "Oree." he called giving her shoulder a little shake.

Oree's head rolled to the side, but she didn't open her eyes. Sam could see she was breathing, a little shallow, but breathing. He patted her cheeks trying to get her to wake up.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I think she may be unconscious. She's not responding."

"Let's get her back to the hotel." Dean said reaching down to pick her up. He felt feather like fingers brush across his skin as he carried Oree back to the Impala.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all who are following along this path with me, also for all who have faved, followed and left a reviewed.<strong>

**NC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot and around the building to their room. Sam jumped out, grabbed the bags and got the door opened while Dean carried Oree to the room. He laid her on his bed and went to the bathroom for a wet wash cloth to clean some of the dirt and grim off of her.

"What do you think happened?" Sam asked looking down at his sister.

"Don't know, but she better have a good excuse for goin' off on her own."

Oree moaned painfully rubbing her head as she tried to focus on the two shadows standing in front of her. She blinked several times to try to make the blurry image clearer. When they came into focus, she saw her brothers, one looking very pissed off and the other looking very worried.

"Crap." Oree muttered closing her eyes against the image. She opened them again and saw the shimmering body off to the side of the brothers. "Hello. I'm ok. No, they're my brothers." she said looking past them at the empty space.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then beside them to where Oree was looking and talking. They realized the air had cooled in the room and they could just see a shimmer fading in and out.

"Who you talking to?" Sam asked trying to follow her line of sight.

"I'm ok, really. It's ok, I'm safe, you can go, good-bye." Oree finished giving a little wave as she watched the spirit begin to fade. "She followed me from the clearing to be sure I was ok."

"So you can communicate with spirits?" Sam inquired.

"Are you with us?" Dean asked bluntly.

"Would it help if I said no?"

"Hell no, ya have some explainin' to do."

"Dean, maybe we can talk later." Sam said softly feeling the stress and tiredness coming off her.

"Stay out of this Sammy." he ordered.

"If you give me a minute, I'll leave…" she said trying to get up.

"Why would you leave?"

"I thought you were freaked by my-my abilities and wouldn't want me…"

"Hold it right there, I'm not gonna lie, yeah, we're a little freaked, but it doesn't change our feelings for you. You're still out baby sister, and Winchesters stick together, Sam and I learned that the hard way, united we stand, no matter what."

"Oree, your abilities won't stop us from loving you and being there for you." Sam added.

"Really?" she asked earnestly.

"Yeah, really, but I still wanna know what the hell you were thinkin', goin' out there on your own?"

"Turned out ok." she said innocently.

"And what if you'd got hurt?"

"But I didn't."

"I should turn ya over my knee." Dean hissed stabbing a finger at her.

"Dean." Sam cautioned.

"You're mad." Oree whispered as her lower lip started to tremble and tears brimmed her green eyes. She buried her head in the pillow to hide her tears and sobs. She was so tired and drained, her emotions were getting the better of her.

Dean sighed and sat down beside Oree on the bed. She felt the bed shift with the added weight and moved away from him. He let a brief expression of hurt cross his face before pushing it back. He started to lay a hand on her back, but paused just before touching her.

"I'm going out." he mumbled as he passed by Sam before going out the door.

Sam stood in the room looking from one hurting sibling to the other, not sure which one to comfort first, his big brother or his little sister. Deciding maybe Dean needed to be calmed down first, he followed after him. Sam found him leaning on the Impala, outside their room, watching the cars go by on the road in front of the hotel.

"You ok?" he asked leaning back on the Impala too.

Dean didn't say anything as he started out across the parking lot. He was mad at himself, but he was also mad a Oree.

"I think we're going to need a tremendous amount of patience with Oree, we don't know what abilities she's going to get, she's probably confused and maybe a little scared too. She's till just a kid. We need to be there for her, as her big brothers. We need to show her that no matter what happens, she can depend on us. I think Dad would have wanted that."

"I know." he said hanging his head.

"Why don't ya go talk to her, calmly?"

Dean drew in a deep breath and stilled himself before walking back into the room. Sam followed staying behind him. Dean looked over at Oree's small form on his bed before going back to sit down on it again.

"Hey squirt, can we talk?" he asked quietly.

She slowly turned toward him before saying. "I'm sorry Dee, I didn't think there would be any danger."

"I know you are kid, but ya gotta remember, we've been hunting a lot longer than you and know how dangerous things can be."

"I won't do it again."

"Good, and so ya know, Sam and me, we'll always be there for you, we're stronger together as a family."

"Oh Dee!" she cried throwing her arms tightly around his neck.

"Hey hush, no need for tears." he whispered in her ear as he wrapped her in his arms. He rocked her slightly as he began to hum softly to her. Her body began to relax, but she didn't loosen her grip on him. He slid down on the bed and let her lay on his chest as her tears tapered off. Aurora fisted his t-shirt and began to drift off to sleep.

Sam smiled to himself glad that they had worked things out. He knew his big brother, there was no way he would lay a finger on her. He might yell, scream and threaten, but there would be no hitting. Sam grabbed a light blanket and folded it out covering both his siblings. He crawled into his bed and flipped on the television, turned the volume low and began to channel surf until landing on a program on the History Channel that looked interesting. It wasn't long, Sam sunk into a light sleep.

Oree opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was laying on a rocky outcrop that overlooked a beautiful valley. The sun was slowly starting to rise casting hues of purple, blue and pink on the horizon. It was a picture perfect view.

"So, I'm dreaming." Dean said from behind her.

Oree turned to see Dean sitting on a rock, reclined, enjoying the view. "Hey, can I join you?"

"Pull up a rock." he motioned beside him.

She strolled over to him and made herself comfortable beside him. They watched Mother Nature's light show as the sun rose through the clouds, higher in the sky.

"That was awesome. Do you come here often?"

"Now and then." Dean commented. "Sis, I didn't mean to sound so harsh earlier, you just scared the crap out of me."

"I know that now, and I'm truly sorry for upsetting you." she said hanging her head.

"So, spirits, you see and talk to them?"

"I guess so, at least I saw these." she shrugged. "Still learning."

"Are we good?" he asked bumping her shoulder.

"Yes, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"How well do you know Castiel?"

"Cas? We've known him for a couple of years now, since he rescued me from hell. Why?"

"I don't know, maybe it's nothing."

"Tell me." he said as their surroundings suddenly changed to a darkness so black it was like being in a cave with no light. Something dark and evil lurked in the shadows and slipped by in their peripheral vision. Dean's memory had shifted to a very bad time, causing his dream to change also.

Oree slid closer to Dean and grabbed his hand, she didn't like this dream. "Dee I don't like this place." she whispered. "You need to wake up now."

Dean jerked awake gasping for air. He looked down and found Oree waking up too. She looked frightened as she clung to his shirt. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself before trying to speak.

"You ok?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you go take a shower, then we'll get somethin' to eat." he told her helping her sit up.

"Alright." she said sliding off the bed. She picked up her bag and headed for the bathroom.

Dean scanned the room and found Sam dozing on the other bed. He sat up and stretched his shoulders trying to work the tension out of them.

Sam sensed movement and jumped automatically reaching for a weapon before realizing it was Dean.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, she's taking a shower and I told her we'd get something to eat."

"Are we leaving in the morning?"

"Yeah, we'll drop her off and maybe stay the night, then head over to Bobby's."

"Sounds like a plan."

Dean looked around as they heard a cell ringing in the room. Dean pulled his jacket off the couch and rummaged through the pockets locating the phone.

"Hello."

"Dean, Asteria, I was worried about Oree. Is she ok."

"Yeah, she's in the shower, want me to have her call you?"

"No, I'll talk to her when she gets back, did something happen, I kept getting feelings about her."

"She did tangle with a spirit, but she's ok."

"Her abilities are coming out, tell her I'll come over when she's back."

"We'll be heading out in the morning."

"Give her my love and you boys take care."

"I will and we will." he said hanging up.

"Her aunt?"

"Yeah, worried about Oree."

"So are you guys ready, I'm hungry." Oree said coming out of the bathroom towel drying her hair.

"Lead the way squirt."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for all who are taking this journey with me. For those who have favored, following and reviewed you have my deepest gratitude.<strong>

**NC**


	11. Chapter 11

**So fellow readers, I have decided to end this story and will be beginning another of the brothers and their sister that I will be posting soon. I hope you have enjoyed this adventure and will continue to read the next adventure the siblings find themselves in.**

**NC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

The ride back to Oree's place was quiet and uneventful. All three were deep in their own thoughts, sorting out what had happened over the past couple of days. Sam and Dean were wrapping their heads around the fact their baby sister could see and communicate with spirits; Oree, accepting the abilities that were bestowed on her and wondering what else was going to show before it was over.

"Sis, we'll be heading out in the mornin', need to go see Bobby." Dean said interrupting the silence.

"So soon?" she sighed. "I really like having you guys around."

"I know, like spending time with ya too, but there're things we need to get back to."

"I know, if I can help in any way..." she started.

"We'll call you."

"Promise?" she insisted.

"Yes, I promise."

"Sammy, you too. If it gets to bad, you know I'll be there as soon as I can. Promise me."

"Yes, Sis, I promise." Sam smiled looking back at her concerned face.

Dean pulled the Impala up to the cabin and cut the engine. Aurora jumped out of the car and was bowled over by Electra.

"Ellie, hey, I missed you too." she laughed as Ellie licked her face and loved on her.

Sam opened his door, but before he could pulled himself out Ellie had crawled into his lap loving and licking him. "Ellie, please, I love you too." He cried as he tried to push her away as she attempted to get to Dean.

"Out, love him out of the car." Dean commanded getting out of the car. "Sam, take your girlfriend and play in the yard."

"Ellie, out." Sam told her pushing her body out of the car.

"Hey guys, let's have a picnic, it's almost lunchtime." Oree suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Dean called grabbing bags from the back.

"Sammy?"

"I'd like that." he agreed pulling out the rest of the bags.

"Give me thirty minutes and I'll bring it out to the table on the porch."

"Need some help?" Sam asked.

"Go wash up and you can bring out the drinks."

"Ok, I'll be back in a second."

Aurora fixed three glasses a lemon aide and set them on the bar for Sam to take outside. She got out the makings for sandwiches and put together sandwiches, opened chips, pickles, set out fruit and cheese. Taking a large tray, she placed the food on it and started to carry it outside.

"Hey! Let me get that." Dean fussed grabbing it from her hands.

"Thanks." she replied letting him relieve her of the tray. Aurora picked up the plates and followed him.

"Here's the drinks." Sam said holding the three drinks carefully.

"Set them down here, ok, lets dig in." she said enthusiastically.

Dean and Aurora sat back on the porch as they watched Sam throw a ball for Ellie. Sam tossed the ball across the yard and watched Ellie run after it, more for Sam's benefit than actually really wanting to play. Ellie seemed to sense Sam's inner struggle and kept close to him. Her present seemed to allow Sam to take his mind away from the turmoil that was being created by the wall in his mind breaking down.

"Oree, why did you ask about Cas?" Dean asked quietly as he watched Sam pet Ellie and take the ball to toss it again.

"Don't know, he just surprised me," she replied. "It seemed something was off with him. I just sensed this feeling."

"Off how?" he pushed wanting to know everything she knew.

"Like he wasn't comfortable with you, maybe hiding something, I really didn't see much, just felt it."

"Ok." Dean frowned as he thought back on the conservations he had had with Sam and Bobby about Cas.

"Just be careful around him, for me." she said making sure he knew how serious she was. "He may be, I don't know, not the friend you think he is."

"I will." he said filing this information away for later use.

"No more Ellie, lets rest." Sam told the wolf as he headed back to the porch to slouch down beside Dean. She followed and laid at Sam's feet, her head on his foot.

Dean looked over at Sam and down at Ellie with a raised eyebrow. His mouth twitched, but he didn't say anything. Sam looked happy and Dean had not seen him like that in a long time, he was glad his little brother could smile again. Aurora was good for both her brothers, she seemed to bring a calm to their chaotic lives. She balanced them in more ways than they cared to admit. It was nice to have a safe haven they could come to and know the ugly that is their lives doesn't follow them into this valley.

"She's really taken to you Sammy, you're the first person she's accepted like that."

"She does kind of grow on you." Sam said scratching Ellie's ears. He sighed and leaned his head back closing his eyes.

"If you guys need to nap or something, that's fine, I need to check on orders and be sure everything is caught up."

"Ya know I think I'll do that." Dean said gathering up the empty dishes and heading for the kitchen.

"Does sound nice." Sam agreed not remembering the last time he was able to have an honest to god nap. "Sure I can't help with anything?"

"No, go rest, it'll do you good." she said shooing Sam inside. Oree knew the guys didn't get much down time being on the road so much and was happy they felt at ease enough to unwind while with her.

Ellie was in Sam's room waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. Sam stopped short when he saw her on his bed smiling her lopsided grin.

"You win, lets take a nap." he laughed laying down on the bed beside her.

Ellie waited for him to get still and put her head on his thigh snuggling down beside him. Sam let his hand rest on her neck and let his mind quiet, as a tranquil feeling trailed its way through his body.

Dean flipped the lock on the window and pushed it up allowing a fresh, cool, breeze to blow into his room. He stood for a minute letting the fingers of the wind tickle up his arm and across his face. He let out the breath he was holding, and sat back on the bed to unlace and take off his boots. This was a first, rarely did they get a chance for down time so they could recharge. It was a true treat.

Aurora curled up on the swing, on the front porch, with her journal. She looked out toward the woods as she deliberated the words she wanted to write. Closing her eyes, she pushed the swing with her dangling foot and thought about all that happened to her. She knew her life was changing now that her abilities were presenting. The one good thing that had happened, she had found her brothers and they were now a family.

It was more than she could have ever hoped for, two brothers who cared and loved her.

* * *

><p>Dean threw his bag in the trunk and waited for Sam to do the same. Aurora stood to the side trying her best to hold back the tears that were brimming her eyes as she watched her brothers getting ready to leave. Dean walked to her and stopped, looking down into her face as a single tear zigzagged its way down her cheek.<p>

"Squirt, be good and you have both our cells and Bobby's number right?" he asked as emotions washed across his face before he pulled them back under control.

"Yes, I'm going to miss both of you." she cried throwing her arms around Dean's neck and hugging him tightly.

"Hey." he said softly. "We'll still talk and you know we'll be back when we're near."

"I know." she sniffed as she buried her face into his neck.

Dean kissed the top of her head as he sat her back on the ground. He brushed her tears away and gave her a knowing look. She nodded to him with understanding. He rounded the car and got in the driver's seat.

"Sis, I'm going to miss you." Sam said quietly picking her up as he engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Sammy, if you need me, don't be so stubborn, you call me or I'll have Ellie sit on you." she smiled as her lower lip quivered and new tears formed.

"I will, I promise. You be careful, and if you need us, you call too." he said sternly sitting her back on the ground.

"You be sure and call me as often as you can. Don't let it get out of control, you know I can help."

"I will." he said as Ellie butted his hand for attention. "I've not forgot you." Sam smiled kneeling down to give her a hug and let her give him kisses. Ellie whined and growled as Sam got in the passenger seat.

Dean and Sam waved one last time before driving down the driveway away from the cabin. Aurora stood on the porch until she could no longer hear the Impala. She wiped her tears away and walked back into the cabin. Ellie trailed along behind her feeling the sadness of her charge, a sadness that couldn't be wiped away, but one that would ease with time. Aurora knew they would be back as often as they could and she definitely wanted to learn more about hunting. She planned on doing some homework on things that go _bump in the night_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who have walked with me on this journey. I hope I have entertained and caused you to smile along the way. Watch for the next adventure of Sam, Dean and Aurora.<strong>

**NC**


End file.
